Random Random!
by marinav92
Summary: Yay the randomness! Just a humour fic, with mentions of yaoi and so on...hope you like it n.n


Random Story!! Yeah I'm bored…really bored -.-

So that's why I'm making this new story :) and because I'm in a SasuNaru humour!!

Hope you like it n.n

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and with anything I mean Naruto

* * *

The night was dark. The stars in the sky, shinned shamelessly… A big and scary house was located in th-

"WTF!! This is another story!!"

Oh yeah! Ok let me start again. One pretty day, in the school grounds of 'Don't-Let-Your-Sons-In-Here High' The most incredible and funniest school ever!

"THIS IS THE SICKEST AND DUMBEST SCHOOL EVER!!" Uzumaki Naruto said, with a bored tone and pouting shamelessly all the while. Of course our adorable uke-chan, didn't knew that his oh-so-adorable pout grabbed the attention of various semes. One of said semes, was Uchiha Sasuke. Number one in everything: In attracting ladies, grades, emoness, eating sandwishes…

The great king of all the semes, was stalking shamelessly at the cute kitsune, licking his lips all the while.

"Soon Naru-chan you'll be all mine!! And we're going to play like rabbits do! MUAHAHAHAHA!!

The no. 1 seme didn't know that was being stalked all the while too. The pedophile-freak-snake was licking his lips and eyeing the uchiha's ass.

"Soon my love you're gonna be mine!! MUAHAHAHAHA-*insert coughing in here* Damn! I'm getting old! That stupid Uzumaki said that If I drinked dog's pee I would be young forever!!....maybe I haven't drinked to much…Or maybe I need to find a young boy and using some type of badass ritual I could own his body, and keep doing this forever making me live eternally!!"

…

…

"Nah! I'll drink more of Akamaru's pee!"

"Orochimaru! Are you looking at my baby brother's ass?!"

"Itachi-sama! Own my body!!"

"Hell no! Answer me freak!"

"Why so protective for Sasuke?"

"What? Do you think that I would kill all of my clan, leaving Sasuke all alone, letting his emo ass for training to kill me?....what kind of psycho do you think I am!"

"A hot one!"

By this time, Itachi grabbed Orochimaru and did the most horrible thing someone could have done!...he took him to a room with no windows and only a door. a chair and a table the only decorations it had....and....and...!!.....He left him hearing…Valentin Elizalde's songs…

_Andaba sacando papa_

una muchacha muy guapa

una muchacha muy guapa

andaba sacando papa

en eso me le acerque

a esa muchacha guapa

y me dijo la muchacha

me quieres mirar la papa

"OMG PLEASE KILL ME!! I WANNA DIE!!"

****

(With sasuke)

Back with the oh so powerful seme also known as Sasuke, we can see how he tries to grab some piece of Uzumaki ass…

"Sasuke-kuuuun!! Leave Naruto alone you pervert!"

"Shit! The pink leech!! My powers of ultra seme can't compare with her powers of justice…but I will return!! I will own you Naruto!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! AND I WILL DESTROY YOU YAOI-HATER!!"

All this time our clueless chibi Naru was eating a cup of ramen, so he didn't hear the wonderful speech that the mighty seme said. Sakura, going towards Naruto, she pinched on of his cute cheeks, making some tears appear in the corner of his eyes. All the semes were now felt pretty uncomfortable in their pants.

"Nuu!! Leave Naru alone Sakura-chan!"

"Aww Naru you're so adorable!!...I could even rape you…No! What I'm saying! Im Haruno Sakura, defender of the uke rights!!"

"Yay Sakura-chan rocks!"

"Thanks Naru-chan! Now, I shall go!! I need to stalk Gaara!! He's so cool!! And his face looks cute when he tries to murder me with no avail!"

So Sakura run towards the sun setting, with her goal clear in her mind and crying heroically, trying to make her dream of assaulting and marrying Gaara come true!

****

(With Orochimaru)

"omg…the cd is over…*insert relieved sigh*… now let's hope Itachi doesn't arrive and inserts another cd"

But the bad and evil (yeah I'm repeating words wohoo!! Up with crappy fanfics!) authoress hates Orochimaru, made Itachi appear from nowhere inside the room.

"WTF! I WAS TRYING TO MAKE KYUUBI MINE! (yay the authoress made Kyuubi a human with her oh so great powers of writer!)…Hey the cd is already over"

"NO, HAVE MERCY!"

"…ok....…AHHH WHAT'S THAT!?" Itachi said with horrified expression, while pointing with his finger at the floor, where a muffin with a bite mark was lying.

"Oh, that's the cupcake that I was eating, but when I knew that it was a chocolate muffin I just threw it on the floor"

"HOW DARE YOU! SACRILEGE!!!"

Itachi, inserted a new disc in the rectangular-thingy-where-you-can-hear-music.

"I must go…if I stay here, I might take the risk of becoming stupid…" with that said, he turned around and left the room. After he left the room, the music started immediately…

_Love love love love  
Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah  
Yeah!_

"Sun Shine!!"  
Hare-watatta "Blue Sky"  
HIKARI ryoute ni A-TSU-KU mabushii koi no yokan

"KILL MEEEEEEEEEE!!"

(With Naru-chan)

Our precious uke is now being followed by the super seme or boringly known as Sasuke.

"Come here my precious uke, I won't bite you…much"

"Nuuu!! Anti rape squad help!!"

And then, a super squad of heroes with their trousers on top of their clothing appeared magically.

"We are the super rape squad!!"

"…No anti rape squad?"

"No, super rape squad…oh lord Sasuke!"

"Super rape squad…grab my uke…I want to make him have my manbabies by methods that could cause him much of pain but because we're in a stupid fanfic can make it feel like nothing magically"

"Yeah lord seme!"

"Lord seme?" Our chibi asked eyeing carefully at him.

"Yeah and you're lord uke!"

"Who can transform in a mermaid!" A strange guy with a bra on top of his shirt (yeah guy with a bra HAHAHAHAHAHAHA PRETTY FUNNY FUNNY!) said.

"Really?"

"Of course not! Now let's go Naru-chan! The night is young! And the uberpowerful seme wants to make 368 rounds in the night!"

"…ok"

****

The next day, Orochimaru was drooling and singing like a dumbass. He now needs to use a super big diaper because he poops himself.

Sakura raped Gaara. Gaara is now thraumatisized.

Naruto became in the lord uke, and lived with lord sasuke, making manbabies magically and happily ever after in a big castle!!

* * *

The end

Yay the randomness!! I love it :DD n.n please please review :3


End file.
